Mysterious Know it All
by LoveGarden22
Summary: We understand how many things were wrong about the movie, imagine if there was another character who agreed and didn't feel shy about sharing her opinion on the matter either. Wrote this to be funny, but kudos if you agree. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Seemingly Alone

Mysterious Know it all, Chapter 1: Seemingly alone.

The sky was dark, without a star to light the black void above her. The air was cold for a summer evening. Sophie supposed it was because of the water. It always had an effect on the air, sending off a cool breeze and moistens its air particles with tiny dew drops. The thunder clouds didn't help, blocking out any light that may be needed at the pier.

Fortunately, she was the only one there, along with an elderly man out fishing. The reason she was there was unknown. She wasn't there to fish, she had no line. She was there to be alone more likely. It was a mystery to her why she would even bother to try and be alone when she was alone most of the time already. At least, that's what it felt like.

Sophie wasn't running away from her parents at that pier, for she didn't have any. If anything, she was trying to do a little soul searching to find her parent. The sea was calming, even on a dark stormy night such as this. She was unwanted where she came from, so no one noticed when she slipped away. Even if they did notice, she bet no one would really care. They were always telling her to go away.

While searching throughout her being she couldn't find one scrap of knowledge that would lead her to her parents. She was born an orphan, and dropped off at one of the New York orphanages for starters. There she grew up. She was taught how to walk, talk, and take care of herself. She needed to know this for she needed to fend for herself more than the others did. No one else got picked on every day.

She was an obvious target. She got called many names; Loner, freckles, frizzy, shrimp, loser, twig, toothpick. She couldn't help a few of the names. She was picked on so much people stole her food. She had a feeling it stunted her growth and made her skinny. People would often tug on her braids (which she started braiding after she earned the nickname "piggy" from her pigtails). However, on the plus of being picked on so frequently she had gained a great deal of speed. No one could catch her.

When she got older and started to see things, the adults assumed she was having vision problems. They made her get glasses. Most kids assumed that she had glasses because she couldn't read, and began to call her four eyes. She didn't stop them, she didn't want to be called "freak" instead. In truth, she couldn't read, and would even tease her for it sometimes.

She would just be lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and the other kids would shove a book in her face. They'd shout at her, "Read the book four eyes! Come on fidget, stop moving around and read the book!" they'd hold her down and force her to say what was written on the page. When she tried and failed, they would laugh and let her go.

Another time, they stole her glasses. They plucked them off her face, and ran away with them. She chased after them trying to get them back, but they just laughed and teased her,

"We're just doing you a favor, shrimp!" they would say as she tried to grab them. Then they would toss it off to their buddy, and she'd run over to grab it, while they were holding it out of her reach.

"This way, someone might want to adopt you, loser!" They tossed it off to someone else, "Or your parents might recognize you, freckles!" One of his friends shouted back, "She doesn't have any parents you idiot!" The guy holding her glasses shrugged, "Oops, my bad." Then he dropped her glasses, and when she tried to reach for them, he stepped on them, and ran away while laughing.

No one liked her, she didn't know why, but no one liked her. No one even bothered to remember that her name was Sophie. They would often mock her for her fears, even though no one would believe her when she said they were monsters. Dogs were a problem, whenever she saw them they looked as big as semis, but everyone said it was her overactive imagination.

She swore that the older kids put spiders in her bed, but they would always deny it the next morning while laughing at her discomfort. The birds didn't seem to like her either, and would often seem bigger and scarier to her than everyone else. So when she ran away at age eight, no one missed her. She roamed the streets of New York, watching for missing posters or want ads, or news articles about her disappearance, but there was nothing. It was like she never existed.

After living as a homeless person in New York for a few months, rummaging through dumpsters for food, and fighting off strangely aggressive strays, she stumbled across the long island sound strawberry farm. She thought maybe, if she was lucky, she could get a job, maybe even room and board there. Yet, as she drew closer up the hill, she noticed that it wasn't a strawberry farm at all, but a camp!

She thought maybe if she waited until morning, she could go in and pose as one of the campers. However, she had never been to camp, so she had no idea how to behave at that establishment. So instead, she walked over to the big blue house and knocked. She was very tired from all her walking, that she passed out on the front porch, to awake the next morning in a room inside the house.

It wasn't long after that she realized this place wasn't normal. She was greeted by a drunken pudgy guy named Mr. D and a wise middle aged man in a wheel chair named Chiron who offered her to play a game that she didn't even know existed. That's the moment she thought she was dreaming. Yes, that moment, not when the man took her downstairs to a projector room to see a video explaining the whole thing. Apparently, the world is not based off Christian belief, but Greek. Also, most of the aspects of Greek myths are alive in today's society, but is only visible to demigods.

The man continued to explain the whole concept to her, about how she was most probably a demigod and the world was dangerous to her. _Tell me something I don't know _she thought. The world was full of monsters that would attack her because of her parentage. Wasn't much more than what she was used to, children attacking her due to her lack of parentage. He said she was lucky to find that place when she did, since it was the only protection from the monsters in the world. He said she would have a home there for as long as she needed one, and hopefully they'd discover her parentage...with time.

She saw that Chiron was actually a centaur, which surprised her a little, but she just went with it since she still assumed she was dreaming on a back road or alleyway in New York somewhere. She was lead to cabin eleven to sleep, and she felt lucky that she was used to the old roommates-being-thieves routine (that, and having nothing to steal). She thought that maybe she could find a family at this place. People like her who she could connect to.

She got to know the daily schedule of camp and all the main activities, she grew accustomed to the life she had there, she quickly learned the campers' names. Unfortunately however, no one wanted to get to know her. She tried to join people in activities, but they just shoved her away. "Go away Sophie!" they would often say, at least these people remembered her name.

She spent most of her days after that sitting at the big house with Mr. D and Chiron, playing pinochle and chatting while sipping on coca-cola. One time she asked them, "How can you be sure I'm a demigod?" Chiron just stared at her in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

"I don't feel very godly. Most times I feel like I don't belong here. Sometimes I feel like you made a mistake with me."

"As much as I would love for you to _not_ belong here, I'm afraid this is where you belong. Not that I like it." Said Mr. D, not looking away from his cards; Chiron sighed, "We know you are a demigod because of that tree." He said. She looked at the tree and wondered what happened. Did it give out visions? Did it talk? Did it change colour? "That tree creates a barrier, and only demigods are allowed through without permission."

"Oh, how pitiful is that?" Mr. D said, and Chiron shot him a look, "My set of cards is dreadful, I feel you beat me again." Chiron shook his head and continued, "If you weren't a demigod then you wouldn't even be here. You wouldn't have been able to make it to the front door." He then returned to the game, and smiled, "Yes, you are correct. I have indeed won again, Dionysus." Sometimes she forgot that Mr. D was a god by the way he acted, and she couldn't help but chuckle at his defeat.

Yet here she was, a summer night on her own. She still had no friends at camp. Before, she hadn't really thought about her parent too much, she was focused on finding friends; but since that didn't work, she desperately wanted to know who it was. She has been at camp for five years with no luck, she thought having some alone time to clear her head might give her some answers; and if she got eaten by a monster, all the better for everyone else.

She finally thought of heading back to camp, she'd been out here for five hours and no sudden epiphany had befallen her. She pulled up her hood on her sweater. After five years the orphanage hadn't posted want ads for her, but the police might still recognize her as a minor out after hours, and she did not want to be carted off to the station.

As she began to leave the peer a giant figure immerged from out of the water. She immediately thought "_what the heck!"_ She thought the gods wouldn't be as foolish to show themselves as fifty feet tall around mortals. Of course, the only person here was an old guy no one would probably believe and herself. Plus, who knew what the mist was doing at that instant.

Sophie had-since discovering she was a demigod- developed an uncanny ability to see through the mist, so her eyes were no longer fooled by such things. Right now, the mist might be transforming the sea god into something else, or the old guy might not remember what he saw. Sophie was still in awe as she saw Poseidon turn into water to shrink down to natural form.

Maybe this was a sign? Maybe this was why she hadn't been claimed? Maybe she was a daughter of Poseidon? She stood still... and he walked right past her. Maybe she was not a daughter of Poseidon after all? She sulked, but then followed the god towards downtown.

To her, the god looked wrong. He looked too young, and she always imagined him with black hair and green eyes. She always pictured him as a fisherman in his late forties, dressed in khaki shorts and a Bermuda top. This guy looked more like a model with his blond close-crop hair cut and shave, blue eyes and designer coat and jeans. She was still surprised that the god would wear armor in his spare time. Wasn't he caught up with the times?

She followed him as far as the empire state building. She knew she should stop there, she had been to Olympus on a few field-trips over winter break. She knew that otherwise, you would need a really good excuse to go up there. Better leave Poseidon to do his thing. She wondered what he could be doing here. Was it about the constant cloud coverage lately? She started to walk back to camp. It was a long walk, but she had a lot to think about. The gods? Here in New York? Did it have anything to do with what was going on?

When she got back to the camp, she was almost knocked off her feet. What was going on? The whole camp, it had changed.


	2. Chapter 2: New Camper

Chapter 2: New Camper

**A/N: Hey Everyone, so this chapter starts a bit into the movie because the fanfiction is about Sophie particularly about Sophie, and I didn't want her to stalk him at school so this is where she meets him. Enjoy!**

Percy slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he went to sit up. All around him were people dressed in ancient Greek armor, lying on cots, and their wounds being wrapped in bandages by nurses. On the cot next to mine was a girl who didn't fit the setting at all.

She looked to be twelve or thirteen, and she was wearing an orange T-shirt with a Pegasus on it that in faded letters said "Camp Half-Blood." Just like the archway I saw coming in, jeans, and sneakers. She had dark blackish brown hair that was braided down in pigtails, and freckles running across her face. Her face and clothes were covered in scratches, and her blue eyes were staring right at him.

"You're late." She said to him, which irritated him. He didn't even know this place existed before he passed out, how was he supposed to know when he was supposed to arrive.

"Excuse me?" he asked her,

"Not too many campers live to as old as you do before making it to camp. I expected you to be a lot younger. Did you know you drool in your sleep? Annabeth was going to tell you that but she became surprisingly busy since she's been nursing you back to health for awhile. I didn't get it either. I mean, she takes time off to nurse you and NOW she decides to train? I bet it's the new hair colour, I told her she looked better blonde. Anyway, she left you some Nectar if you need it." She said speaking fast, he looked over to a golden chalice on his nightstand, and she continued to talk,

"Don't drink too much of it! It tastes good, but too much will kill you. Don't worry though! It's the same way too much medicine will kill you, except this stuff is even more powerful. I think she went overboard on the golden chalice though, sheesh, a glass with ice will work. In fact, I think the whole change in architecture is a big waste of money! I know we have Greek roots and all, but this renaissance is a bit overkill. I liked it better when it was a summer camp with an ancient Greek twist, not an ancient Greek camp with a summer camp twist."

Just then Grover walked into the tent, and his eyes widened when he saw the girl next to Percy, "Perce! I'm so glad you're alive." He said,

"Nice tan, Grover! I'm still surprised you didn't faint coming into camp." the girl said,

"Get lost, Sophie!" Grover said to her,

Sophie shrugged, "Fine." She walked to exit the tent, when she looked back at Grover she said, "Geez, Grover put on some pants! You'll freak the poor guy out!"

"No more than you already have! Now get going!" and with that, Sophie left. Percy looked at Grover's legs...they were half goat!

"You're some half goat-thing!"

"Yeah... the politically correct term is Satyr."

"No, no, no, no! So it wasn't a dream? It was all real? So that means my mom's gone?"

"Perce, I'm so sorry. I totally screwed up. Technically I'm only a junior protector; I haven't got my horns yet."

Trying to change the subject, Percy said, "So who was that girl who greeted me?"

"Oh, her? That's Sophie. She's sort of a weirdo around here."

"She's a weirdo, and you're a satyr?"

"Exactly!"

* * *

Percy exited the tent and had to avoid being hit by arrows,

"Woah! New comer!" Grover shouted,

"Guys, it's not very smart to shoot arrows outside of an infirmary, or whatever that place is." Sophie said to the archers as she ran up behind Percy and Grover.

"Go away Sophie!" Grover said,

"No, he's new, I deserve to meet him and welcome him to camp half-blood as much as the next guy."

"Why aren't you off training?"

"It's free period, and I have better things to do besides train. Like play cards with Mr. D and-"

"-Annoy us?" Grover suggested interrupting her, she stopped talking for a minute but continued to follow.

"Camp Half-blood?" Percy asked, "Half meaning what exactly?"

"I think you might've guessed...half as meaning half mortal-half god. You know those old Greek myths, well...they're not myths. Don't you remember all those legends about Gods coming down to earth, hooking up with mortals, and having..." he gestured to Percy, "kids?"

"Oh no!"

"Yep, you're a demigod!" Grover jumped kicking his legs, "Ten points for Percy Jackson! Don't feel bad, they're hundreds in the world. Some lead normal lives, and some go on to be famous. I'm not allowed to name names, but we're talking white house famous."

"What are you talking about? I know about tons of demigods throughout history! Abraham Lincoln, Harriet Tubman, Ameila Earheart, Blackbeard,..." Grover and Percy just ignored her as she talked on naming demigods throughout history.

"This is where you learn to master your powers."

"What powers? You got the wrong guy! I'm not a hero, I'm a loser with dyslexia and ADHD."

"And those are your greatest gifts-"

"-Which everyone has." Sophie interrupted, Grover ignored her and continued.

"You have dyslexia, it's because your brain is wired for ancient Greek, not English."

"Like at the museum, I could read."

"What! You could read? I mean we're hard wired for ancient Greek, but we're not born knowing how to read it! It takes lessons, just like it takes lessons for a kid to learn how to read!"

"Yeah...and your ADHD, that's your battle reflexes. You're impulsive Percy, you can't beat steel! No pathetic loser could defeat a minotaur."

"This is a lot to process."

"Yeah, you're right. I bet Annabeth might've been better suited to tell you." Sophie stated,

"Who the heck is Annabeth and why do you keep mentioning her?" Percy asked, then the group came across a clearing where a group of people were sword fighting."

"They should really be fighting in the arena." Sophie said, but Percy wasn't paying attention, he was staring at an Amazonian warrior goddess fighting off twenty men at once, her brown hair flowing behind her.

"What's her name?" He asked, Grover looked to see who he was pointing at, and he laughed, "Ha! She will squash you like a bug."

"Her name." Percy persisted,

"That would be Annabeth," Sophie said, "Don't worry about her, she's a daughter of Athena, and Athena can get along with pretty much anyone...except Ares and Poseidon."

Annabeth stopped fighting to look at Percy to look at Percy for a moment, Sophie rolled her eyes, "You should've seen her when she was twelve, she had curly blond princess hair like a California girl."

"Come on Percy, there's someone I want you to meet." Grover said,

* * *

Percy and Grover ran down to the beach in attempt to ditch Sophie, but she was hot in pursuit. Down at the beach was a herd of centaurs running-or should I say galloping- down the beach.

"Hey, since when were there so many centaurs in camp?" Sophie asked,

"Is that Mr. Brunner?"

They ran down to meet him, "Percy, glad to see you are well."

"I'm well, look at you, Mr. Brunner...you're not in a wheel chair!"

"In my world, I'm known as Chiron. I'm sorry I hid my true form from you, but I had to keep an eye on you."

"Did you hide your true form from me as well? I thought you were a white centaur, and why are you wearing armor?" Sophie asked accusingly, Chiron gave her a nervous glance and looked away.

"All this time, you were a..." Percy tried to say,

"Real horse's ass." Chiron said smiling,

"Language Chiron! I thought a man of your wisdom would speak better!" Sophie said her eyes wide,

"Come, I have something to show you."

"So are you going to give him a tour of the camp?" Sophie asked,

"No, I'm not going to do that." Chiron said,

"Why not? You did that for me."

"Percy is not you though." Chiron said,

* * *

The group walked along, and when they made it to their destination, Grover ditched them to go after some Aphrodite girls, who were calling him over to a hot spring excitedly.

"That's funny, why would they be calling for you?" When Grover said goodbye and went over to join them Sophie added, "And why would you be going over to them?" She started to chase after him, "Grover, save yourself for a tree nymph and stop being so perverted!"

"Finally, she's gone!" Percy said,

"I wouldn't be too upset with her, she's just a curious spirit."

"Yeah, she's a curious spirit who hasn't left me alone all day."

Chiron turned towards the cabin, "Your father built this, for you."

They went inside the cabin, "This whole place is mine?" Percy asked, and Chiron nodded. The cabin was designed like a captains courters in a ship, and the cabin was built on a dock. Percy picked up a trident,

"This things got some weight to it...my father's Posiedon."

"God of the seas."

"That's not fair!" Percy turned around startled, Sophie was standing in the doorway.

"It's not fair. Why does he get the special cabin away from all the other cabins? How do you know who his parent is and not anyone else's? Why does he get a cabin all to himself? You said the gods aren't allowed to play favorites! This defiantly looks like favoritism!" Sophie shouted,

"Percy get's a cabin to him because he's the only half-blood child of Poseidon; if there was another one then he would have to share." Chiron told her,

"But he didn't have to stay in Hermes cabin like me." Sophie said,

_Oh thank the gods_ Percy thought. "You should go train for capture the flag tonight." Chiron told her,

"I thought it was at the end of the week." Sophie said,

"Well, we've had a change of plans. So go train." Sophie did as she was told, and Percy alone to talk to Chiron.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry if it's not exactly like the movie, but I don't have it memorized. Besides, Sophie does change the story a little, so that might be some cause. I'm not going to include the conversation between Percy and Chiron, because that's very private so Sophie wouldn't be there. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Percy and Sophie play capture the flag.**


	3. Chapter 3: Capture the Flag

Chapter 3: Capture the flag

The three demigods were walking over to the field where the teams were meeting for capture the flag. Grover was chatting excitedly about watching the game, meanwhile Percy was just complaining about the weight of his armor.

"This is always a fun game to watch!" Grover said,

"How do you guys wear this stuff it weighs more than me?" Percy said, Grover laughed while Sophie rolled her eyes.

"You'll get used to it." She said,

"Trust me, wear it or you'll get killed." Grover joked. Percy started to freak out, "Wait, what? What?!" he asked nervously,

"Grover, take it easy on him! This guy's new!" She scolded, she turned to Percy, "Relax, they're not allowed to kill you in capture the flag, or else they lose camp privileges." She told him.

"That's very reassuring." He said sarcastically,

"However, who knows how it's going to go. Usually we don't play today, we play at the end of the week. That would've given you a better chance because then you would've gained some training. Also Mr. D makes a speech, but that's really a change for the better. Who knows? People usually don't get a cabin upon arrival that was "built" by "their father", unless their father's a Cyclops. So maybe you're going to be special." Sophie suggested. Percy turned to Grover,

"Does she ever stop talking?" he asked, Grover shrugged. The three of them walked over to join the group.

"Heroes! Warriors!" Chiron called, Sophie rolled her eyes again at the over esteemed drama of the place. "Fall in!" _What are we doing, huddling for a football game? It's just capturing the flag!_ Sophie thought, but she kept this one to herself as she did what she was told. She was okay with complaining in small groups, but large groups had a greater chance of beating her to a pulp if she annoyed them enough. "Hustle, hustle! Dylan, Paris, stop lollygagging!"

While Sophie wondered who the Holy Hades Dylan and Paris were, she also wondered when Chiron became a drill sergeant.

"Percy, step forward." Chiron said softly. Percy was busy staring at Annabeth, but he stepped forward hesitantly when Chiron called him. Sophie held her head in her hands. She felt sorry for this guy. When she came to camp she was just announced, this guy was being paraded around like a prized show horse.

"This, is Percy Jackson!" The red soldiers chuckled amongst themselves like Percy wasn't that impressive, which, Sophie had to admit, he did look the part. He was scrawny and weak, and rather awkward in his current situation. However, she was also amazed with how Annabeth had switched teams at the last minute. She was supposed to be on Luke's team this Friday. Sophie supposed that Annabeth knew where the winning team was.

"Now he's going to need a team." Chiron said, they glanced around, and a boy spoke up from the crowd. "We'll take him." He said,

From the blue team a boy with blonde hair stepped forward.

"I'm Luke; Son of Hermes and Camp leader, not necessarily in that order." He said smiling. Sophie rolled her eyes again and sighed exasperated, _If you would've been given a tour like everyone else you would've met him already! _She thought irritated, _and since when is he camp leader? _Then again, she hadn't been here long as some. Maybe he was camp leader? As far as she knew he was only the leader of the Hermes cabin.

"Where's your helmet?" Luke asked,

"No one gave me one..." Percy said nervously,

"Somebody was supposed to..." Sophie said quietly under her breath hoping somebody would hear her and get the hint.

Luke turned to Chiron, "Chiron, you still got your wheel chair? He's gonna need it. You're a goner man." Percy looked panicked, but Sophie just said,

"It's not like you can use Chiron's wheel chair anyway, it's got a pair of fake legs attached to it." The people next to her just told her to shut up.

Luke smiled and said, "I'm messing with you. Smile a little bit, it's good for you kid." He shoved Percy playfully but Percy still seemed shocked.

"If anybody has an extra helmet please pass it up." Luke said to the crowd,

Annabeth smiled, and Sophie groaned. It was a little embarrassing to watch someone have a conversation in front of you.

"Try it on." Luke said nervously as he handed the Helmet to Percy, "It will protect you."

"Well, duh." Sophie said, and someone clamped a hand over her mouth which she promptly shoved away.

"And so will all of us. Welcome to the blue soldiers, my friend." Luke said, Sophie's eyes widened at the special treatment this kid was getting. Until now everyone had to fend for themselves on the battle field, and now this guy was getting protection. No one was going to protect her! In fact, they might just shove her in front of a monster or on coming soldier.

"Alright," Chiron said, "Everyone in position for capture the flag. First team to capture the enemy's banner wins. Dismissed."

As the teams walked away Sophie joined the usual group and said,

"Dismissed? Since when are we an army? Plus, I think we all know how to play capture the flag." Everyone rolled their eyes for a change.

* * *

As the red team went to their respective side, the blue team went to theirs (sorry, the blue "soldiers"). They placed their blue flag, and assigned people to border patrol. Sophie questioned why Percy wasn't put on border patrol since he was a son of Poseidon and the border was a river. Instead, the entire camp went to charge each other head on. Sophie, believing the idea to be ridicules went to the side to sneak through the trees.

"Steady, steady..." The soldiers said, Sophie rolled her eyes, at this rate they would come out of their sockets. You don't announce when you're going to charge someone. "Now!" They shouted, and everyone charged yelling a fearsome battle cry. "Argh!"

Luke and Percy went off on their own, Luke saying he knew where the flag was. _Duh, on their side,_ Sophie thought as she tailed them, _That's about all you're going to know unless the information got leaked somehow._

When Luke and Percy made it far enough into Red territory they got ambushed by some Red soldiers. Luke started fighting them off as Percy tried to flee, immediately to get ambushed again. _This is why a first year like Percy should be on border patrol_ Sophie thought. Percy's reflexes kept him alive, and then Luke came to the rescue. Sophie winced as they made dangerously fatal blows. _I thought we weren't supposed to be killing people _she thought as she watched, _then again, with all the special attention he's getting I'd be aiming for those places too._

"That's a sword, that's a sword." Luke said, and Sophie giggled from where she was hiding, _no, it's a walking stick _she thought sarcastically.

"You guys take camp way too seriously." Percy said, Sophie frowned, _we didn't use to. _She thought angrily. Luke smiled mischievously, before lunging at his opponent. "Go!" He shouted to Percy, _Again with being obvious._ Sophie thought as she shook her head. Percy finally showed off his god given sword fighting skills that came out of nowhere, much like his sword to which Sophie was really jealous.

"Percy, get out of here! Go look for the flag!" Luke shouted holding a soldier at sword point, while Percy ran away freaking out.

"How did I just do that?!" Percy shouted as he ran off staring at his sword, and tripping. Sophie laughed at the newcomer's amazement as she tightened her grip on her dagger and jumped out of the bushes to run after Percy startling Luke a fair bit.

* * *

Percy ran over to the river and sat down to take a drink of the river water taking off his helmet. He jumped as he heard a voice behind him, "You shouldn't stay in one spot for too long, and you shouldn't take off your helmet, we could be attacked."

"Agh! Sheesh, Sophie!" he said,

"Shush! We'll be spotted." She insisted, he found it ironic that she was the one shushing him,

"But no one's around..." he looked around and spotted the flag, "There's the flag!" He said excitedly,

"That's the problem, there_ should_ be someone around. People don't just leave the flags unguarded unless they're stupid." She warned him,

He chuckled as he crossed the stream, splashing very nosily. "We won." He said, suddenly Annabeth jumped out of the tree in full battle armor. Percy took a startled step back, "Woah!" he said,

"Told ya." Sophie said, rushing across the river with her dagger to fight Annabeth, who she'd probably lose against.

"Do you really think it would be that easy?" she asked him,

"Yeah, Percy, we have to at least go across the border with this thing." Sophie told him as she came up beside him. Percy pushed her back, but not protectively. He wanted a moment alone with the hot girl. Percy pointed his sword nervously as Annabeth removed her helmet, Sophie rolled her eyes at the cockiness of some people.

"My mother is the goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Do you know what that means? I always win." She told him,

Percy opened up his arms welcomingly, rookie mistake, "and I always lose...maybe we're both wrong?" he suggested, and then Annabeth lunged. She slashed at his hands with her sword and Sophie ran to one side avoiding the blade. He was the one who wanted to do it alone. Annabeth sliced at his cheek, and Sophie felt the need to call her out.

"Hey, Annabeth, no killing or maiming." She shouted,

"Shut up, Sophie!" Annabeth shouted,

"Yeah, stay out of this Sophie!" Percy shouted, and Sophie shrugged. _Thought I'd say something, _Sophie thought as she ran for the flag. Percy tried swinging at her, but missed causing her to block followed by a body slam and another swing for the head.

Red soldiers and wood nymphs started gathering around to watch the fight between the newbie and Annabeth. Percy managed to block a swing just to have her knee him in the groin and knock him back.

In the distance, Sophie could hear Grover pleading with Chiron to stop the fight, but Chiron fought back saying that it was at the best part. Sophie hung her head as the man she used to admire was gone. She couldn't help but watch the fight herself, it was pretty interesting to see a new camper earn his stripes, but she focused on the flag like everyone else should have been.

Some blue soldiers were watching now as well, but Sophie was amazed how none of them went for the flag. She figured they would have her back if she got it, so she went for it. So as Annabeth repeatedly swung for Percy slashing at his arms and legs, Sophie grabbed the flag and was about to run off.

"I got the flag guys!" She shouted, and she was about to run for the border, but a blue soldier grabbed her by the armor and stopped her,

"What? Am I the only one here whose played capture the flag before?" she asked angrily,

Percy fell to his knees, and Annabeth ordered him to stand and fight. Percy spat, and she instantly followed by calling him "hero". Sophie groaned, it was aggravating to watch these two flirt. She continued to struggle to get out of the Blue soldier's hands. He stood up and took a swing, before she slashed at his leg and caused him to fall once more. Annabeth got behind him and kicked him down to the ground.

It was a dirty trick, which Sophie would've yelled at her about, except that Annabeth made the stupid, prideful decision to push him down by the river! Hello, he's the son of Poseidon! It was moment after the cheering of the red soldiers that Percy had inched over to the river to heal himself.

Sophie would've thought that the soldier holding her would've let her run off with the flag now, but no such luck. She elbowed him in the face and he let go of her, and she was about to run off before she noticed what everyone was doing. They were all staring at Percy as he healed himself. It was certainly an interesting process. The cuts all resealed themselves, or more like the water sealed them for him, or because of him. It wasn't long until he was back on his feet, perfectly dry, and more energized than ever.

Immediately, after he was back up and perfectly healed, some bozo decided that maybe he stood a chance against Mr. Super charged Jackson. He was quickly proved wrong as Percy took him out with a couple of swings. Bozo numbers two and three stepped up, thinking they were better suited against him. Before you could count to five they were out too. Percy was now taking out goons with one swing instead of two. It was almost like his sword was super charged too.

Now, it would be an excellent plan to let Percy take care of the guards while Sophie ran off with the flag, but no one seemed to agree since they wouldn't let her leave. It was odd when Sophie noticed all the red soldiers attack him one at a time. She wondered what he would do against a group. The blue soldiers that had promised to be there for him didn't do much but stand there and look impressed with his fighting.

Finally, he was fighting Annabeth again. She went to attack him, and he put her at sword point. Then the fight started. She swung at his sword, he blocked, he swung at her head, she blocked. The swords clashed together as Percy kept grabbing at her wrists trying to stop her. It then became clear what he was doing, when suddenly he held her sword and his and had her pinned between two different swords.

Then, doing the honorable but stupid thing, he gave her sword back to her. She took it making no move to stop him again. He offered himself to anyone who would challenge him again, but they wisely parted for him as he headed towards Sophie and the flag. She reluctantly handed it to him as he stupidly put his sword down. Then she joined in the cheering as Percy took the flag and the group of Blue soldiers joined him as they marched across the border with the flag no one trying to stop them.

She could see why everyone was cheering, even Grover and Chiron. You needed to learn from experience, and he just got experience. Percy deserved to carry the flag more than her.

To think, the reds could have won the game if they had just gone for the Blue flag when the team was distracted by the fight. Sophie couldn't blame them if they were just all born stupid.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long but I couldn't remember how the scene went and I wasn't too anxious to watch the movie again. In this part of the movie the action scenes were really good, but the battle strategy in this scene was terrible. It's like Percy was the only one trying to get the flag! I tried to point it out in Sophie's thoughts in case I missed it. What did you think about the Capture the flag game in the movie? Better or worse than the book's version? In my opinion, worse; but I could see why you would say better. Also, who do you think would be the godly parent for Sophie? Tell me in the Reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4: Hades

Chapter 4: Hades

After they had won capture the flag, the camp threw a huge feast to celebrate. Sophie wasn't used to that. Usually it was no big deal, and usually they ate before the game, but she wasn't complaining. She loved free food. The only thing she had to complain about was that they were still treating this like a renaissance fair. She wished they would get back to the times. Well, as much as they could.

There was a huge bonfire, and a satyr had a pig roasting on a spit which made Sophie feel a little grossed out. Everyone was still dressed in their armour, and they were serving dinner with plates and cups of gold. Sophie let out a groan; they were being a little bit dramatic.

Sophie missed eating modern healthy meals that the harpies had prepared in the dining hall, drinking whatever she wanted from the magic drinking glasses after marching to her table with her cabin. She missed sacrificing food to the Gods as a gift, or maybe as a way to pray for one thing she wanted. The Gods hardly ever answered her prayers, but she felt better praying to them. She thought that maybe if she sacrificed the right food, and asked the Gods who her parent was enough times, they'd tell her.

Now, that wasn't happening. No sacrifices (which was sure to tick the Gods off), and everyone was supposedly supposed to walk into camp knowing who their parent was. People were harassing her all day to shut up about the way things have changed, but with the way things were going, Sophie felt like she deserved to be a little bit frustrated and speak her mind.

While the "soldiers" were rough housing around, Grover pushed through the crowd with Percy, and with Sophie trailing behind.

"Excuse me, excuse me, Son of Poseidon coming through!" Grover shouted, not at all like the timid Grover Sophie had once known. "A hero is coming through!" he continued. _Hero?_ Sophie thought, he won a few battles and automatically he's a hero? It's not like he's saved anyone. _Again with the dramatizing of things, _Sophie thought annoyed with the situation. Sophie rolled her eyes yet again that evening over all the attention that guy was getting.

A camper shot a glare at Percy, and Grover pointed at them and said, "No dirty looks. Stop that." Sophie looked at the camper with sympathy, she felt empathy for him. Percy was getting all the glory; just because the campers had suddenly forgotten how to play capture the flag. She shot him a sympathetic look, but he ignored her, like everyone else.

Some Nymphs came up towards Percy, also dressed in battle armor. Sophie couldn't help but stare at them in shock. _They didn't even play..._ Sophie thought astonished.

"Um, Percy?" a red headed nymph asked, and he turned to face them.

"We're having a party at our place later..." she continued, before her friend interrupted her,

The blonde nymph said, "...and we'd really love it if you came." They were smiling at the young demigod. Sophie couldn't help but giggle. _What, you mean your tree?_ She thought to herself. Plus, she'd expected this behaviour from Naiads, but Nymphs?! This was too much.

Percy looked surprised, before saying, "I would love to come."

Sophie started laughing out loud at this point, the rest ignored her, but the nymphs shot her funny looks. "That'd be great!" they told Percy.

"I would love to come too. You know, to the party. You know, thanks for inviting me ladies." Grover said who was immediately shut down. Sophie would've groaned, but it was also funny. She thought she was going to pee herself.

Annabeth came over and said, "Beat it, Nymphs!" and the nymphs left, as a desperate Grover chased after them. "Wait don't leave! Ladies, I'm available. Come on, don't leave! I'm available! What time's the party?!" He said following them. At this point, Sophie was on the ground laughing. She was like a hyena. She had once complained, but now, everything was so surreal, she couldn't help but laugh. It was like psyche was taking a new spin on things.

Percy and Annabeth looked down at her, probably wondering if she was insane. "What's with you?" Annabeth asked, kicking her in the side. With that she started to calm down, but when she got up she was still chuckling to herself quietly.

"Feeling like a hero?" Annabeth asked him smugly,

"I feel like a mutant." He answered, "I'm not going to grow a fish tail and gills or anything like that, am I?"He asked her. Sophie actually groaned this time. She didn't know if he was trying to be funny, or if he was dumb, but his flirting was getting annoying.

"Not likely," she answered with a smile, "Although a huge ego isn't out of the question." Sophie sighed with relief, she thought Annabeth was actually falling for him for a second. She was supposed to be the level headed one. Percy gave her a funny look and started to walk away. Annabeth followed, while Sophie stayed within earshot.

"You know you could've killed me out there." He told her, Sophie slapped her hand to her forehand. _Again with this!_ She thought. Annabeth wasn't the type to kill others. Clarisse on the other hand...

"I could've died, if I was normal." He added hastily,

"But you aren't." Annabeth rebutted, before turning away.

"I get the sense that you don't like me very much." He told her,

"It's possible," She told him, "I mean, our parents hate each other."

"Wait, they do?" Percy asked, Annabeth nodded, before adding.

"I definitely have strong feelings for you. I just haven't decided if they're positive or negative yet." Sophie had to groan again. _You just met the guy, and you're hitting on him! What's wrong with you!_ She thought. She wanted to voice some of her thoughts, but knowing the campers they had probably had it up to their heads with her opinions, and if she said one more wrong thing she was probably going to lose hers.

"Well, you let me know...when you figure that out." he told her,

"You'll be the first." She told him, _Oh come on! _Sophie was banging her head up against a tree at this point. Percy and Annabeth took sips from their golden goblets, and just as Sophie was about to blow her top, a certain god blew his first.

There was an eruption from the fire pit, and the surprise made Sophie jump. Immediately the Ares campers drew their swords and shields like they were ready to fight the fireplace. Meanwhile, Luke, who was the best sword fighter at camp, stood there staring. Suddenly, a being that looked vaguely like the devil (the winged version), emerged out of the fireplace.

"Percy Jackson!" the figure called, even in a state of terror, Sophie couldn't help but think _Geez, everyone is after this guy._ She was so scared she forgot she was watching her tongue and let the thought slip out. Luckily, the other campers were so intimidated by the fiery figure that they didn't bash her head in. Instead they just told her to shut up.

"Show yourself!" he shouted, Percy looked at the being confused. Suddenly, the being shot a fireball at a food table, igniting some of the banners that were now used to represent the gods. Sophie let out a whine as the food was destroyed, and thought, _those gods aren't going to be too happy._ She counted six banners that would be six angry gods, not counting the one in the fire pit. Of course it was a god! Only Gods and Demigods could come in and out through the barrier, everyone else needed permission. She just wondered why a god would take such a hideous form. Luckily, she didn't say that thought out loud, otherwise the next fireball would've been thrown at her.

The fireball knocked other campers backward, and everyone panicked. Grover, the new Casanova, even pulled out his own dagger (where the heck did he get a dagger?!) to protect the nymphs. The fiery demon threw another fireball at the roasting pig. Sophie didn't know whether to cower, whine, or applaud the fiery figure for destroying the sight of the pig roast. So, she stood still in shock.

The next fireball he threw at a tree, which didn't match his food theme. That just proved that he was throwing fire completely at random.

"Hades!" Chiron shouted, which puzzled Sophie, since Hades didn't look like that. He was pale, with black hair and dark, moaning robes. Plus, he wasn't a fire god. It would be more appropriate if Hades was setting an army of skeletons on them, or ghosts, or hellhounds, or throwing gemstones at them. Yet, that might be a little more painful. The entire thing was odd, the camp was the home of the gods children, no god would ever attack it...although Hades had the motive to attack it, since he wasn't represented and he didn't have any children, but still...Hades wasn't really allowed up here.

"Stay back!" Chiron shouted, pulling out two daggers. Sophie snapped to her senses, "You need your bow! I'll go get it!" She shouted running off, causing some campers to sigh momentarily in relief for her absence.

"Percy Jackson..." the figure, (sorry, "Hades") continued, growing a little impatient. "Bring me the lightning bolt!" He demanded, Sophie stopped on her errand to think, _Why would Hades want that?_ Sure, "Revenge" and all that, but that would start a war, and Hades doesn't want a war. It would get really crowded for him. Sophie shrugged it off and continued to go get the arrows.

"Be a good boy," Hades taunted, "hand it to me," he said growing impatient, "and I'll exchange it for your mother." Hades said, Sophie didn't stop on hearing. She didn't know Percy that well, but she knew he cared about his mother. _Well played, Hades._ She thought angrily, before running faster. _I have to get those arrows._ She thought.

With that Percy rushed towards Hades, full of rage, which again was either really brave or really stupid.

"My mother's gone!" he shouted, Sophie stopped in her tracks to watch the exchange, and suddenly the arrows weren't so important.

"No, your mother is still alive. I sent the Minotaur to abduct her. She is with me, in the underworld." He told Percy, _Well, yes, and then technically she would still be gone. Not dead, just gone._ Sophie rolled her eyes and hoped the Lord of the underworld didn't see her.

Hades produced a fireball in his hands, and just as Sophie thought he was going to incinerate Percy with it, he produced an image of a woman, who Sophie had to guess was Percy's mother. She looked...like a mother, kind and loving. Percy confirmed Sophie's hunch when he said, "Mom..."

She replied with an affectionate, "Percy..." Just as Percy was starting to get teared up, Hades swiped at the image with his hand, and it vanished.

"What have you done with my mother?!" Percy asked angrily,

"If you ever want to see your mother again then you will bring me the bolt!" Hades said angrily, probably offended that Percy was being so rude to him. Percy should learn to be more respectful towards the gods, especially gods that could incinerate him. Then, the God vanished in an eruption of flame.

Once he was gone, Sophie was back to her old self, she said, "I never took Hades to be the dramatic type. That's more Mr. D's thing. Where is Mr. D anyway? He should've been here for this!" Sophie said; everyone else was so much in shock that they didn't even hear her.

Percy was shifting back and forth nervously, glaring angrily at the sparks. As Chiron and Annabeth approached him he turned towards them furiously.

"Chiron, I have to go get her!" Percy insisted,

"Percy!" Chiron said trying to calm Percy down, "You don't have the bolt." He said trying to get Percy to see sense.

"Look, I'll tell him the truth! When he realises I'm not the thief, he'll release her." He tried to explain his reasoning to Chiron. Sophie shook her head sadly; she knew how stubborn the gods were. It wouldn't be that easy.

"No, you cannot negotiate with Hades. When he finds out you don't have the bolt, he'll kill you and your mother." Chiron crossed his arms stating that was it, but Percy continued to argue.

"This is her only chance." Percy begged,

"No, stick to our plan. Travel to Olympus, bargain with Zeus..." Grover trotted up at this point, "...once you convince him of your innocence we will do everything in our power to bring back your mother." Chiron assured him

"Okay." Percy agreed meekly, but he was teary eyed. In the background, Sophie shook her head even more. The gods were stubborn and unforgiving...usually. It would take more than just talking to convince Zeus. Percy would have to return the bolt before Zeus forgave him.

Sophie also knew that if Percy lived up to what she had heard about him then he would not sit back. She didn't know Percy to be the most obedient. Looking at Annabeth and Grover, Sophie could assume that they knew what Percy was going to do as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Luke

Chapter 5: Luke

Late that night, Percy was in his cabin loading up his back pack full of various objects needed for his travels. It wasn't hard for him to pack, he didn't have many things. In fact, he only had what had been in his backpack the day of his trip. Grover and his mother didn't give him much time to pack before getting up and going to camp, this way; it wasn't that hard to leave camp either.

However, it was harder than he thought it would be. The minute he stepped outside of his cabin he spotted Grover leaning against the entrance.

"Going somewhere?" Grover asked, jumping down from where he was leaning. Percy turned back for a second to face him before continuing to walk forward.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going...for a walk." Percy said slowly as he made up an excuse. Grover trotted to catch up to Percy walking behind him.

"For a walk? I'm coming with you." Grover said. Percy didn't like that idea.

"No." He said looking back at Grover, but Grover was stubborn.

"Yeah." Grover retorted,

"No, I'm going alone." He told his friend.

"No, I'm coming with you." Grover said smiling, knowing Percy was becoming irritated.

"No!" Percy said, Grover chuckled,

"You're being followed." He told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in camp, Annabeth was readying her own bag. She loaded it full of arrows, as she did, she heard the two of them approach.

"Percy!" Grover urged,

"Leave me alone!" Percy said,

"You've got curfew, okay?" Grover argued,

"Leave me alone. Go to sleep or something." Percy told him,

"No." Grover insisted,

Annabeth hastened up to their party, "One small victory and you're ready to fight Hades?" She asked as she approached.

"Sweet, double team!" Grover said,

"Really, you too?" Percy asked angrily, he sighed and explained things to them, "Look, I just found out my mother is still alive I'm going to get her back." He told them,

"From the underworld?" Annabeth asked skeptically,

"Whatever it takes." He told them,

"Oh well, maybe you'll outsmart Hades." She said sarcastically,

"Maybe I will." He retorted, and then Grover put out his crutch to stop him.

"Look, I can't let you do this." He said,

"I'm not asking for your permission!" he told him angrily,

"Okay..." Grover said easing up, "Well according to regulations, if I can't stop you I must accompany you...because I'm your best friend...and your protector." He added,

"Junior Protector!" Percy snapped, Grover faked a laugh,

"Was that really necessary?" he asked irritated,

"I don't need your help, okay? This is something I have to do on my own." he told them,

"Well, we weren't asking for your permission." Annabeth snapped,

"Come on! Alright," Percy argued, "Today you tried to kill me, now you want to defend me?"

"That wasn't real." Annabeth explained, "That was just training." Percy rolled his eyes,

"Percy, that's all I've ever done, is train and train and train. I've grown up here and I've only been in the outside world a couple of times, and I've never had the chance to go on an actual quest. Besides, you've won one battle, I've won hundreds. You're going to need my experience." She argued.

"Good point." Grover argued, Percy looked at the two of them questionably,

"You two really want to come?" he asked again,

"YES!" they both said urgently, Percy shrugged and gave up.

"Okay," He said, "I guess we're all going." He said,

"So...who knows how to get to the underworld?" Grover asked,

"Did not think of that one." Percy admitted with frustration,

Annabeth thought for a moment, before answering, "I think I know someone who does." And the group followed her to meet their benefactor.

* * *

On their way, they ran into another familiar face.

"Hey guys!" Sophie shouted, all three of them groaned,

"Go away, Sophie!" Annabeth said angrily,

"What's with all the arrows? You're not an archer." Sophie said,

"I'm better than you!" she declared.

"Grover, why are you wearing your people disguise, you're in camp?" she asked him,

"Personal preference." He told her flatly,

"You three seem to be off somewhere in quite a hurry...after curfew...oh, I get it, you're going after his mom aren't you?" she said,

"Am I really that transparent?" Percy asked,

"You have no idea..." Sophie mumbled, "But Percy, you don't have to do this. Chiron was probably going to send you on a quest soon anyways. It's totally unfair but highly likely that you were going to be sent to the underworld to confront lord Hades into returning the Lightning Bolt...after consulting with the Oracle, having a camp meeting, choosing a couple quest members, and receiving provisions of course." She explained,

"That would take too much time!" Percy complained,

"Maybe you need more time! You've only been here a day, when most are here for months or years before they go on a quest. Of course, you have to be claimed to go on a quest, which is totally unfair, since I've been here longer than you and since I haven't been claimed I'll never get to go on a quest." She explained further,

"Well, sucks to be you." They said trying to lose here.

"Don't I know it, but you're missing the point, it would be much more efficient to this on the camp's terms. You wouldn't have to sneak around after curfew...which surprisingly isn't being enforced. Where are those Harpies?" she asked looking around,

"Speaking of which, Sophie, shouldn't you be in your cabin asleep right now? What are you doing out here?" Grover asked her,

"That's the thing, I've lost my cabin." She told them nervously,

"What? You've lived here for how long and you can't remember where your cabin is?" Percy asked her surprised,

"The thing is, normally I sleep in cabin twelve, the Hermes cabin, since I'm undetermined, and the cabins used to be set up as a big horseshoe, all in one place so they were easy to find. Now, they are all spread out all over the place so they're harder to find."

"So you don't know where your cabin is?" Annabeth asked flatly,

"Yes...so...can I go with you guys?" she asked timidly,

"No." Percy said flatly,

"But I can't find my cabin!" Sophie complained, "and you can't just leave me here!" she argued,

"I'm sure you'll be fine, you've lasted this long." Annabeth argued,

"You know I could just follow you, right?" She said starting to follow them, "I'm incredibly good at following people." She explained,

"So we've noticed." Percy groaned.

* * *

As they travelled over to Annabeth's mysterious camper, Sophie continued to talk, much to the group's annoyance.

"Can I go with you guys on your quest?" she asked them,

"No." They flatly told her,

"Why not?" she asked,

"Well, we are going to the fiery depths of the underworld to fight the lord of the dead Hades, and we don't need a little kid like you slowing us down or getting in our way." Percy explained,

"First of all, the underworld, as far as I can tell from mythology books, is not fiery. I mean, not. At. All. It's cold and damp since it is in an underground cave (which makes me wonder why you're going Grover, last time I checked satyrs hated caves). Secondly, you can't "fight" Hades." She said doing air quotes, "He's a god. He'd kill you, and make you "guests" in the underworld for all eternity. You'd most likely fight his undead army. Thirdly, I'm not a little kid! I'm thirteen years old, a year older than how old _you _were supposed to be if Grover had recruited you on time." She said pointing to Percy.

"Well, you can't come! Your big mouth is likely to get us caught by monsters." Annabeth argued,

"Please...I've dealt with my own share of monsters. Plus, I have something called, "the avoidance factor". It's a natural ability that makes people want to stay away from me. If I go with you, you are most likely to be left alone."

"That's the most made up excuse I've ever heard." Percy told her,

"Please!" She begged, "I really, really, really, really, realllly want to go! I've never been on a quest before and I probably never will be! Please take me with you."

"For the last time, the answer is no!" Percy said angrily, Sophie crossed her arms and pouted,

"Fine...party pooper." She mumbled, she loosened up and looked towards the cabin in front of her, "At least you guys helped me find my cabin." She told them,

"What are talking about? This is Luke's cabin." Annabeth said,

"Luke doesn't have a cabin all to himself; he has to share it with all of his siblings, and everyone who doesn't have a cabin. A.K.A, me." Sophie explained.

"Well, that's nice of him." Percy said,

"Not his choice, camp rules." Sophie said,

"Well, that's not fair." Percy said,

"Hey, Luke's okay with it!" Sophie argued, and the four of them entered the cabin together.

* * *

Upon entering the cabin, they discovered it was a lot different on the inside than on the outside, and very different from other cabins, and from other cabins around camp. Luke was playing a video game. Sophie's jaw dropped as the others approached him. He was so distracted by his game he didn't even notice them enter.

"Luke." Annabeth said,

"Hm?" Luke replied, he saw them and turned back to his game, "Hey guys! Percy...Figured you'd stop by sooner or later...everybody does. Get away from all that...renaissance fair stuff out there, you know?" He paused his game and got out of his chair turning to greet the group, "But, uh," He spread his arms gesturing around the room, "Welcome to the modern world." He said,

"Luke, I do agree with you there...to a degree...but isn't all this stuff kind of dangerous...considering that Demigods can't use technology. Also, how'd you afford all of this? Where did everyone else go?" Sophie asked,

"Oh, you..." Luke said slowly not changing his expression, "Everyone else is in their own cabins." He told her, and she forced a laugh,

"Very funny, all the cabins couldn't fit in these woods." Sophie stated,

Luke ignored her, "Cool, new stuff." Grover mumbled somewhat impressed but possibly agreeing with Sophie. Sophie walked over to the gaming systems and computers while the group continued to talk.

"What are you guys up to?" Luke asked smugly,

"We're going to get my mom back." Percy told him,

"Oh..." Luke said trying to hold back a grin,

"Your dad is the messenger of the gods, one of the only ones who's gotten in and out of the underworld." Annabeth told him, "Do you have any idea how?"

"Well, he's a god; he can do those sorts of things." Sophie said not looking up from the game system she was holding.

Luke thought about it, "Hmm, my dad's a jerk, I've never met him." Luke confessed, and Sophie looked up from the game system.

"Wait a minute, you said that you've met your dad once already." She said walking towards him, and he pushed her away with his hand,

"You too?" Percy asked,

"You see, Percy, gods can't get too involved in their kids' lives...or show any signs of favoritism, it's one of the immortal rules." Sophie explained,

"That stinks!" Percy said angrily,

Luke shrugged, "Guess we've all got Daddy issues, huh? That's because all gods are the same. Selfish, they only care about themselves." He explained,

"Kind of what selfish means..." Sophie interjected, Luke pushed her away again. "But, I once broke into my dad's house, got some cool stuff." He said,

"WHAT? How? How do you know where your dad lives? How did you break into a GODS HOUSE!?" Sophie shouted,

"Never mind that, you want to see the stuff or not?" he retorted, he went over to a shelf and picked up a box and handed it to Percy. "For you." He said, and Percy opened the box. Inside, was a pair of flying shoes. It was a pair of Reboks with wings attached at the heels.

"Woah! Flying shoes!" Percy said with quiet surprise.

Luke nodded, "Mm-hm, they're my dad's. He's got hundreds of these little guys." Luke walked over to the flying shoe and caught it in his hand. "He won't even miss them."

"I thought you said those were a gift from your father, and I think they'd be easier to control if they had a code word or something." Sophie interjected,

"Well, that's what you think." Luke said, before continuing his speech.

"People have gone to the underworld before without being dead. Hercules did it, Orpheus did it, and my dad does it all the time. Getting in is the easy part, getting out, now that's tricky." He pointed to a piece of paper Percy was holding.

"This is a map to Persephone's pearls." Luke said,

"No such thing." Sophie called from where she was sitting,

"Quiet, you!" he said, "Persephone..." Percy thought for a moment, "You mean Hades wife?" he asked,

"Yeah, he forced her to marry him. Keeps her prisoner." Annabeth said,

"That's not all true. According to the story they worked things out, and now she visits him for six months of the year, the winter." Sophie corrected,

"Well you shouldn't believe everything you hear." They told her,

"Needless to say she hates it there. It's hot, he's a weirdo...so she has, um, secret visitors." Luke added,

"Again, they worked things out. They are one of the most stable godly couples there are. It's not hot; it's cold, and damp." Sophie tried to say. They weren't listening though.

"She keeps pearls hidden for them all over the world. These pearls, they provide a quick escape from the underworld. You could use them to get out." Luke suggested.

"Um, question." Sophie said raising her hand mockingly,

Luke sighed, "Yes, Sophie?"

"Why, would the goddess of Spring and the underworld, have pearls to give away? Pearls are related to the sea, shouldn't Percy's dad be hiding these things for his visitors to his underwater palace?" Sophie asked,

"I don't know, maybe Poseidon gave them to her as a wedding gift." Luke guessed,

"So how do the pearls work?" Grover asked,

"Easy. You take a pearl, step on it; you crush it, and visualize where you want to be taken. Right now there are three pearls in the United States; this map will guide you there. Right there, is your first location."

The location appeared on the map, "Auntie Em's Garden Emporium..." Grover read.

"You'd think it'd be written in ancient Greek, otherwise...how convenient." Sophie noticed,

"Once you find the first pearl, the map will show you the next one, and then the next one, and then you're off to Hades." Luke explained, Percy folded up the map. "Which, uh, reminds me you guys...might need some extra protection, so, uh..." he reached down to the side table and picked up a strange triangle.

"My favorite shield." He told them, he handed it to Percy, "You might want to take a step back." He told the other two. Percy slipped on the shield, and seconds later it expanded into a full circular shield. Luke looked impressed.

"Thanks Luke." Percy said patting him on the shoulder,

"Ah, don't mention it." He told them, "but, uh, you're going to have to promise me one thing." He told them, "You see my Dad on the Highway to Hell?"

"Yeah?" Percy asked,

"Kick his ass for me." He said smiling. Percy looked skeptical.

Sophie came back with a demolished gaming system, "Again, God, he'll kill you." Sophie reminded them. "Oh, and it's not the highway to "Hell", it's the underworld." She corrected.

"What did you do?!" Luke asked angrily,

"Oh, this?" Sophie asked eyeing the gaming system, "Vented my frustrations...and possibly saved the entire camp." She added.

"Percy pulled Luke aside as Sophie wandered off towards more technology to destroy. "Luke, could you do _us_ a favor?" Percy asked,

"What?" Luke asked a little frustrated from his destroyed game.

"We need you to keep Sophie here. Make sure she doesn't follow us." Percy whispered, and Luke raised an eyebrow. "Look. She's been following me all day and I can't get her to leave me alone. I really don't want her to follow me on this quest. She'd just get in the way." Percy explained, they both looked at Sophie who was currently stabbing Luke's computer with her dagger.

"This is a lot you're asking of me." He said,

"Hey, she seems to like you too, and she's already pre-occupied. You'd be the best person to keep her here." Percy said,

"Alright, fine. I'll try." He said,

"That's great! Thanks man, you're the best!" and with that Percy rushed out of Luke's cabin before Sophie even noticed he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I have to say that this scene, is one of my least favorites, along with the one where they actually are in the underworld, so I have to say this was one of my favourites to write. I love making Sophie so annoying for them, I feel like I'm getting my revenge on the movie makers. Seriously, I mean not only do they get the book wrong but they get the mythology wrong! I want to update this fanfiction more often, but every time I do I have to watch the movie (or at least a part of it) and I hate that movie. So, sorry if I don't update so much. Until next time, see you all later.**


End file.
